Não Vá Embora
by boagarota
Summary: Na noite após a primeira luta entre Ichigo e Grand Fisher, Rukia é pega pela insônia e tem algumas surpresas, umas agradáveis, outras nem tanto... IchiRuki.


**Não Vá Embora – **_por Mayra Vieira_

_Droga!_

Suspirou e remexeu-se no futon, tentando achar uma posição mais confortável. Por dentro, sabia que não era um desconforto físico que a impedia de dormir, e sim um de origem espiritual. De fora do armário vinha o barulho de lençóis roçando, indicando que o dono do quarto também estava acordado. Respirou fundo e liberou o ar lentamente, tentando acalmar sua mente.

Fora um dia e tanto. Jamais esperara que aquela confusão se armasse justo _naquele dia_. Dezessete de Junho. O dia em que a mãe de Ichigo fora assassinada por um hollow. Um dia que ele e o resto da família Kurosaki haviam tirado para prestar homenagens à falecida Masaki no cemitério.

No máximo, ela havia esperado ficar de tocaia o dia inteiro com Kon, certificando-se que Ichigo não se meteria (e, por extensão, à família dele) em alguma encrenca. O garoto parecia um ímã de problemas. Onde quer que estivesse, algo acontecia. Não esperara ser descoberta por ele, nem tampouco ser seguida por outro shinigami enviado da Soul Society, e, muito menos, encontrar Grand Fisher.

_Droga, Rukia,_ resmungou mentalmente consigo mesma enquanto socava o travesseiro. _Você tem que se acalmar. Tudo bem, todo mundo quase morreu hoje, mas estão todos vivos. Alguns mais machucados que outros, mas nada de mais._ Seus olhos se abriram involuntariamente e fitaram a porta do armário. Procuravam algo que não podia ser visto, a não ser que aquela porta se abrisse.

_Ichigo está bem. Seus poderes estão voltando. O shinigami não vai contar o que viu para a Soul Society. Em breve, tudo voltará ao normal._ Suspirou mais uma vez, agitada. Ainda tinha muita adrenalina correndo em seu sangue para conseguir se desligar do mundo ao redor.

Levou um susto ao ouvir um ronco. Levou alguns segundos para identificar Kon, que se escorava contra uma de suas pernas, na outra ponta do futon. Sorriu consigo mesma. Estava realmente muito sensível, se os roncos de Kon conseguiam incomodá-la. Ouviu, mais uma vez, o barulho de lençóis sendo puxados e, capturada pela curiosidade, abriu uma fresta na porta.

Havia se enganado. Ichigo não estava mais acordado. O cansaço da batalha parecia finalmente tê-lo alcançado, pois o rapaz estava de olhos fechados. O único problema na cena era o constante remexer dele, de um lado ao outro, e a respiração superficial.

_Ele deve estar tendo um pesadelo_, pensou, sentando-se no futon com cuidado para não acordar Kon. Abriu a porta e saltou com suavidade no chão do quarto. Ichigo continuou com as contorcidas ritmadas de corpo. Parecia estar tentando fugir de algo – ou, se sua suspeita estivesse certa, _pegar_ algo.

- Droga... – ouviu-o murmurar, a respiração ofegante.

Aproximou-se e se ajoelhou ao lado da cama, observando-lhe o rosto. Sua testa estava molhada de suor, as sobrancelhas contraídas numa expressão de combate. Sua boca formava um esgar de desgosto e, de certa forma, dor. Aparentemente estava certa: ele devia estar sonhando com Grand Fisher.

Encostou levemente o dorso da mão sobre sua testa, tentando medir-lhe a temperatura. Apesar de estar suando, Ichigo não estava febril. Sentindo-se mais aliviada, resolveu dar um descanso aos joelhos e sentou-se no chão, apoiando as costas na parede. Seus olhos deixaram Ichigo e encontraram a janela.

Estrelas brilhavam entre nuvens no céu. Do ângulo em que estava, era impossível ver a lua. Sentindo-se impotente, fechou os olhos e deixou a cabeça pender para trás. Céus, como era ruim viver sem seus poderes!

Lembrava-se bem da época em que morava na Rukongai e era apenas uma habitante do local. Nem mesmo sonhava em ser shinigami, na época. Ela, Renji e tantos outros viviam guardando as próprias costas dos inimigos e surrupiando comida sempre que possível. Lembrava-se de perguntar a si mesma: "É isto o paraíso das almas?".

E então veio a escola de shinigamis. Uma chance real de fugir do desespero. Uma porta aberta, apenas esperando para ser atravessada. Tantos amigos deles haviam morrido naquele suposto paraíso! Ela não caíra lá para viver em Inuzuri e ser mais uma vítima. Não. Ela viera para ter uma vida digna. E era isso o que conseguiria para si, mesmo que para isso tivesse que se tornar uma shinigami.

E, com a escola de shinigamis, Byakuya-niiisama. Voltou a olhar Ichigo. Os dois eram muito parecidos em vários aspectos e, entretanto, eram extremamente diferentes. Às vezes se sentia culpada por se sentir tão à vontade na companhia do Substituto de Shinigami quando era tão difícil sentir o mesmo ao lado de seu irmão mais velho.

OK, talvez aquela fosse uma comparação injusta. Nii-sama e Ichigo tinham sido criados de maneira completamente diferente um do outro. Suas responsabilidades eram diferentes. Suas filosofias de vida também. Talvez o único ponto em que fossem _realmente_ parecidos fosse o fato de ambos terem perdido uma pessoa muito amada.

Quem Ichigo de fato lhe lembrava era Kaien. Shiba Kaien. O homem que ela condenara à morte após ter sido consumido por um hollow. Um homem que lhe ensinara muito sobre a vida, sobre os deveres de um shinigami e sobre honra. O homem que jamais foi seu, mas, mesmo assim, fora sua maior perda até agora.

O que sentira hoje, ao ver Ichigo lutando com Grand Fisher e lembrando os ensinamentos de Ukitake, fora muito semelhante ao que sentira ao ver Kaien lutando com o hollow que assassinara sua mulher. Em ambos os casos, era uma luta pelo orgulho. Em ambos, ela quase pulara no meio e atrapalhara tudo. Em ambos, a possibilidade de perder era imensa para os shinigamis em questão.

Mas Ichigo não morrera.

Não, ele não morrera. Ela sentiu um sorriso triste se formar em seu rosto. Por um lado, sentia-se exultante com cada respiração descompassada do humano de cabelos alaranjados. Por outro, uma parte mais profunda e obscura de seu coração perguntava-se por qual razão Kaien não tivera a mesma sorte. Seria egoísmo demais de sua parte querer, nem que fosse por um segundo, que os destinos de ambos fossem invertidos?

- Okaa-san.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Esquecera-se que estava sentada ao lado da cama de Ichigo de tão imersa em seus pensamentos. De algum modo, o rapaz parecia ter sentido uma presença amiga ao seu lado, pois agora estava quase na beira da cama, sem dúvida procurando inconscientemente um amigo no qual se refugiar.

Ele sonhava com a mãe. Ou melhor, ele estava tendo _pesadelos_ com a mãe. Provavelmente revendo sua morte e se martirizando por ter deixado que aquilo acontecesse. _Que droga, Ichigo, você tinha _nove anos_! Se você quase _morreu_ hoje, o que você acha que poderia fazer contra Grand Fisher naquele dia?_

Suspirou, observando o rapaz se contorcer na cama. Espantosamente, uma mecha daquele cabelo laranja e pontudo caiu sobre seu rosto. A eletricidade que o mantinha apontado para cima devia estar cedendo com toda aquela agitação. Erguendo uma das mãos com cuidado, Rukia colocou o pedaço de cabelo de volta no lugar.

Aproveitou o movimento e verificou novamente a temperatura dele. Estava apenas ligeiramente mais quente que o de uma pessoa normal. Nada que valesse a pena se preocupar. _Com a chuva de hoje e aquela luta, me surpreende que ele não esteja ardendo em febre. Será que Kurosaki-dono lhe deu algo para prevenir doenças?_

Uma mão engolfou a sua, tirando-a novamente de seus pensamentos. Surpresa, viu que Ichigo havia, inconscientemente, buscado a mão que repousara em seu rosto. Talvez, em seu sono perturbado, achasse que fosse a mãe quem estava ao seu lado. Segundos depois, a respiração dele começou a se tornar mais profunda e tranqüila, e sua testa já não estava molhada de suor.

Outro sorriso alcançou seu rosto, mas desta vez não havia nada de tristeza nele. Rukia freqüentemente esquecia que aquele rapaz tinha apenas quinze anos. Mal havia saído das fraldas, se o comparasse com a média de idade dos demais shinigamis da Soul Society. Ele não passava de uma criança e, como tal, tinha reações infantis de vez em quando. Aquela era uma delas.

Tinha que admitir, entretanto, que ele havia amadurecido muito desde que o conhecera. Ou, talvez, ela simplesmente houvesse aprendido a conhecê-lo melhor com a convivência. Provavelmente uma mistura das duas coisas. Lembrando de quando o conhecera e de como estavam naquele momento, quase riu alto.

No começo, ela o detestava. Ele era irritante, sarcástico, egocêntrico e rebelde. Questionava todas as suas ações e freqüentemente teimava antes de concordar em colaborar. Lembrava claramente da insistência dele de que não iria ajudá-la, tampouco faria o papel de Substituto de Shinigami.

Hoje, entretanto, ele lhe havia praticamente _implorado_ para continuar como shinigami por mais tempo. Já há algum tempo ela havia notado que a resistência dele, aos poucos, ruía. Ele encontrava mais prazer e mais sentido em salvar almas e combater hollows a cada ataque. O encontro com o hollow que assassinara sua mãe, entretanto, havia precipitado bastante sua aceitação completa da condição de shinigami.

Deixou os dedos se entrelaçarem com os deles. Ichigo agora dormia um sono tranqüilo, aparentemente apaziguado. Um sorriso abobalhado surgiu em sua boca ao pensar que _ela_ causara esse efeito nele. Ela, mesmo depois de apenas algumas semanas, era capaz de incitar nele uma confiança tal que sua mera presença já servia para acalmá-lo. Ichigo sentia-se _seguro_ com ela. Isso, por si só, espantou por completo a sensação de impotência e deixou Rukia sentindo-se poderosa.

Descansou o corpo contra a parede mais uma vez, trazendo a mão de Ichigo consigo. Usando os dois braços, abraçou-a contra o peito, deixando aquele sentimento de importância preenchê-la. Ela era importante para alguém. _Ele_ se importava com ela. Ele se _preocupava_ com ela.

E _ela,_ Rukia teve de admitir, se importava com _ele_.

Aos poucos, sem que ela ao menos percebesse, ele havia conseguido entrar embaixo de sua pele, indo direto até seu coração. Há quanto tempo ela não sentia aquela sensação de companheirismo? De _não estar sozinha_? Há _muito_ tempo. Desde que Kaien morrera. Tanto seu taichou, Ukitake, quanto Renji, seu amigo mais antigo, haviam tentado distraí-la da morte do fukutaichou da 12ª Divisão. Até mesmo Byakuya-niisama, com aquele jeito distante e indiferente, tentara ajudá-la a seguir em frente.

Nenhum deles sucedera.

Seu coração havia se fechado desde a morte de Kaien. A dor que sentira ao vê-lo inerte, ao ter que carregar seu corpo até a casa dos Shiba, ao ter que transpassá-lo com sua espada, fora tão grande que conseguira anestesiar seus sentimentos. Ela era incapaz de sentir felicidade por estar com amigos ou com seu irmão. Era incapaz de se importar se um hollow estava atacando almas ou não.

Ela simplesmente era incapaz de sentir alguma coisa.

Não fora por isso que Ukitake-taichou entrara num complô com seu irmão para enviá-la a Karakura? Ela não era uma shinigami qualquer, que era enviada para tarefas no mundo dos humanos. Isso era para shinigamis de baixo escalão. Eles, entretanto, achavam que ela precisava respirar outros ares. Então, sem perguntar sua opinião a respeito, decidiram que ela era a pessoa _perfeita_ para descer ao mundo dos humanos e investigar o motivo pelo qual tantos hollows andavam sendo atraídos para Karakura nos últimos tempos.

E então, no meio de sua investigação, um rapaz de cabelo laranja atrapalhou tudo.

E mudou sua vida.

E virou seu coração de ponta-cabeça.

E jogou um pouco de cor em sua vida em tons de cinza.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. Limpando-a com um dedo, Rukia ergueu-se do chão e ajeitou o braço de Ichigo de volta na cama. Aparentemente, ele havia caído num sono profundo e restaurador. Não havia mais com o que se preocupar. Sentindo um agradecimento sem tamanho pelo milagre que aquele humano operara em seu coração, a shinigami ajeitou as cobertas sobre ele antes de se afastar para voltar à sua cama.

- Não vá.

Já havia alcançado a porta do armário, de onde via Kon dormindo, quando o murmúrio alcançou seus ouvidos. Com o coração batendo forte e querendo subir até sua boca, virou-se. Os olhos arregalados enxergaram a forma inerte de Ichigo, ainda na cama. O braço que estivera aconchegado entre os seus agora havia caído da cama, como se estivesse à procura de algo.

- Por favor... Não vá embora. – mais viu os lábios dele se movendo do que o ouviu desta vez.

Aproximou-se da cama com cuidado, espiando-o. Ichigo tinha os olhos semi-abertos. Neles havia um brilho embaçado, de quem esta apenas à beira da consciência. Aqueles olhos castanhos fixaram-se nos seus e, por um segundo, ela temeu que ele a houvesse visto.

- Okaa-san? – ele chamou, por fim, e ela entendeu que ele ainda era governado por Yume, Deus dos Sonhos. – Não vá embora. Fique... Fique comigo. – o braço caído se estendeu em sua direção.

Ele pensava que ela era Masaki Kurosaki. Seu coração doeu de pena. Ela não tinha coragem de falar algo e quebrar a parca ilusão que ele tinha de que a mãe ainda estava viva. Nem que fosse por esta noite, que ele descansasse em paz achando que nada havia de errado em sua vida.

Estendendo a mão, Rukia entrelaçou os dedos com os dele.

Seu coração perdeu uma batida quando, mesmo semi-consciente, ele a puxou com força. No segundo seguinte, ela estava espremida ao lado dele na cama estreita, presa ao corpo maior e mais forte por braços determinados e gentis. Aqueles braços a puxaram de encontro a um tórax sólido, e instantes depois um queixo repousava sobre sua cabeça.

Seus olhos se fecharam instintivamente. Deixando-se relaxar, Rukia absorveu o cheiro de sabonete dele. De repente, a adrenalina que estivera correndo em suas veias parecia haver sido totalmente consumida. Uma deliciosa sensação de segurança e tranqüilidade a dominou, trazendo o sono que ela tanto buscara até poucos minutos atrás. Seu braço livre o abraçou pela cintura. O outro ainda estava seguro pelas mãos unidas.

- Rukia? – ouviu a exclamação baixa e quase delirante dele. Alguma coisa, provavelmente o cheiro de seus cabelos, deveria ter traído a ilusão dele de que se abraçava à mãe.

Sentindo a tristeza voltar, respondeu:

- Estou aqui.

- Cadê okaa-san? – ele perguntou.

- Dentro de você. – respondeu sem pensar.

Por um momento, pensou que ele fosse acordar de vez e soltá-la. Os braços dele estavam rígidos ao seu redor, como se ele não soubesse o que fazer. Então, como que por milagre, ele voltou a relaxar e a puxá-la contra seu corpo.

- Está tudo bem, então. – escutou-o responder antes de soltar um bocejo e voltar à terra dos sonhos.

Seu próprio corpo relaxou e, pouco a pouco, Rukia foi vencida pelo cansaço.

_De repente_, foi a última coisa que pensou antes de cair em sono profundo, _não é mais tão ruim assim estar aqui._

**N/A: **Fic dedicada à minha aibou, Michele, sem quem eu provavelmente jamais teria descoberto o vício que é Bleach. A fic foi feita para ser encaixada exatamente na noite de 17 de Junho, logo no começo do mangá, quando Ichigo luta com Grand Fisher pela primeira vez. Tentei seguir ao máximo possível o Canon e me manter fiel à personalidade das personagens. Espero que tenha sucedido! Deixe-me saber deixando uma review!


End file.
